


When It Rains

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Eating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Longing, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: BALTY CANT HELP BUT WANT THE WOMAN WHO LIVES ACROSS FROM HIM ON THE BALCONY. TEASING HIM EVERY DAY AS SHE UNDRESSES FOR HIM. HE WATCHES, WANTS AND NEEDS HER BUT WILL HE EVER GET HIS CHANCE?WHEN SHE CATCHES HIM WATCHING DURING THE POURING RAIN, WILL SHE LET HIM HAVE WHAT HE  DESIRES?





	When It Rains

WHEN IT RAINS

 

There was very little privacy to be had while living in Los Angeles. Sky scrapers as tall as the skies, they could let people reach out and touch the clouds. Building after building pushed together, so close you can see into some one elses office building or their apartment. Things that would rather be kept a secret from the world, became a public display for others to see. It was not how it used to be, nothing like he remembered it being.

From where he stood on the balcony 60 feet up in the air, Balthazar could see into over 30 different apartments. He gripped the railing tightly and studied each and every one of them Families living out their lives, maybe unaware of him watching them. He could watch them for days and still come up empty if someone asked about what he observed. It was both very fascinating and wary at the same time, and he couldn't help by wonder if they thought the same when they looked back at him.

The sun was setting quickly, another day has passed and he was still alone. Maybe the only empty apartment on the entire block. Normally he wouldn't head inside and drink until he passed out, if only to escape the endless emptiness he felt but it only lasted until the moon vanished and another day would begin. This time, he did not go back inside, instead he looked at one specific apartment that was right across the garden from his.

Balthazar wast a big people person. He hadn't always stood outside his apartment and stared blankly into peoples lives. No, only one of those apartments held something he wanted, someone he wanted, needed and craved. He had never known hunger until he saw her. Not a hunger for food but it was very similar. Each day he saw her and each day he was denied what he needed, he felt like a starved man. A cast away that had been lost and hungry, all alone and suddenly there was a nice, juicy steak being dangled right in front of him, only to be jerked away at the last second when he went to grab for it. It was torture.

Each night, he would watch her. Wanting more than anything to have her. To taste her and to feel her. She was the definition of perfection. The perfect size, everything about her from her black as night hair to her ocean blue eyes, that perfect curvy figure. Her breasts the perfect size to grab and to bury his face in. her ass was nice and round, every time he watched her walk, the only thing he could think about was picking her up by that ass so she could lock her legs around him. All this thought into her and he had never once said hello.

The light flickered on in her room and it snapped him out of his head. Without even a glimpse of her, he was hard as a rock in his jeans, the head of his cock tucked into the waist band, keeping anything from brushing against him. Each night when her light would flick off, he was forced into his bed. Ripping off all his clothes so his over sensitive body could breathe. Balty would think of her, as his rough hands brushed down his stomach to his aching cock. Tonight he would be forced to repeat the same actions.

“Please, just give me a break just this one time and I wont ask for anything else.” Balty mumbled to himself, sweat coating the palms of his hands.

The out of nowhere, they skies opened up and poured. It poured as if God himself was crying. Balty shook his head, his entire body drenched within moments of it. He had given up tonight but just as he turned to reach for the door, he heard her balcony door slide open. He turned back around and there she was, standing in the open doorway in just her bra and panties.

Balty groaned deeply, forgetting that he was standing in the pouring rain, soaked from head to toe. He grip on the railing tightened, his eyes focused on her, his body ready to perform. He knew he had been caught when she smirked at him, keeping his stare as she walked further out of the doorway and out into the rain. He knew she was teasing him. The rain molded to her body like a glove. That smooth skin slick and slippery. He had never seen something so sexy before. He bit his lip and watched as her hands slid up from her hips to her stomach, then up to squeeze her breasts.

“Jesus fucking Christ!!” He screamed but all she did was smile, one finger up and wiggling at him, “what?” he asked, hoping she heard him over the rain. She dint speak a single word, just wiggled that finger one more time and leaned against the side railing. The water cascading down her body.

Balty was sick of playing games. He put one leg over the railing and grabbed the fire escape latter with one hand before swinging his other leg over. The latter was very slippery under his hands and he had to catch himself twice before falling. He knew this was crazy, to climb down a rickety fire escape when it was raining cats and dogs but seeing her smiling at him, teasing him. He knew it would be worth it. The latter stopped two feet from the ground so he had to jump the rest of the way. Moving quickly across the small court yard and garden, he started to ascend the latter that would lead up into her building. His heart was beating out of control as he came to the last few steps before he could reach out and grab the railing.

“Took you long enough.” She said with a smile, still leaning on the other side of the balcony.

Balty gave a small smile and climbed onto her balcony, water still dripping from his clothes, “what, getting over here?”

She shook her head, “no, getting the balls to come over here. Been wondering how long it would take you.”

He slowly walked forward. His eyes roaming over every wet, sexy inch of her body. Beads of water rolling between her breasts, only to be soaked up into her bra. This was 100 times better than any porn movie he had ever watched. The soaking wet jeans rubbing against his groin every time he moved made it worse, “why were you waiting for me?”

“Because I've seen you watching me. Every day and night you watch but never say anything.”

“That would freak most people out, don't you think?” He whispered, stopping right in front of her.

“I guess maybe it should bother me. Tell me, how many times do you touch yourself when you think of me?”

He hissed, his cock twitching for her, “so many times, I cant seem to stop.”

Her hands came up and ran up his wet shirt until she let them rest against his chest, “how good does it feel?”

Balty licked over his lips, that hunger burning inside him only got hotter when she touched him, “it would feel even better if it was you. My hands cant do what your body is capable of.”

Those hands slid down his chest until they stopped at his jeans and she hooked her fingers into the waist bands, “how do you know what my body is capable of?”

The moan that bubbled up his throat was impossible to stop as he spoke, “because with a body as sexy as yours, it could only be capable of very sinful things.”

“It might be and then again it might not be. If you wanna find out, it might be a good idea for us to exchange names.”

He took one more step up to her so their faces where only inches apart and he had to look down to catch her eyes, their noses lightly touching, “my name is Balthazar.” He said right against her plump lips.

Now it was her turn to moan, the way his name rolled off his tongue made it sound so exotic. A rain drop dripped off his lips and right onto her own, “my name is Emily.”

“Do you want me Emily?” His hand came up to her cheek, his thumb brushing a raindrop off her lips. He knew for sure she wanted him, he could feel it all around them. He could smell it over the fresh scent of rain. Her chest heaved as she tried to get more air into her lungs, the rise and fall of her chest was tantalizing.

“Yes, I want you.” Emily said those four words with more passion and excitement than she meant to.

Balty leaned forward until their lips touched, the both of them moaned at the instant contact. A fire burned between them as he opened his mouth and let his tongue sweep across her lips. He pressed his whole body against her, feeling her bare legs sliding over his wet, rough jeans. He wrapped his arm around her slender waist, the water making his grip slip when he tried to pull her closer.

The kiss broke and both of them were panting, the rain still pouring down around them. When he shifted his legs, his cock brushed against her and she moaned and grabbed tighter onto his shirt, “you don't know how many things I want to do you Emily.”

She smiled and reached for the button on his jeans and with a snap of her wrist, his jeans parted and Emily was able to roughly push them down his slender hips and over his perky ass, they landed on the balcony floor with a wet plop. Next was his shirt, she gripped the hem of it and pulled it up and over his head, letting her nails scrape over his skin until she tossed it aside.

Emily admired every inch of his body. His slender neck and broad shoulders, his perfectly pink nipples and the muscles in his chest and stomach. But what caught her eye most was the scar across his eye brow, something she could never forget, “I see you watch me, I see how hard it makes you.”

Balty shuddered, “you make me so hard Emily. Standing naked in your panties, the dripping rain rolling off you,” he groaned, “its too much.”

“You don't have to wait anymore baby, I'm going to take care of it for you.”

Balty growled when Emily slowly got on her knees, the rain plastering her hair to her beautiful face. Her hand went to the band of his boxers and tugged them down to join his jeans on the ground, “oh God, please Emily. I want to feel it so bad.”

Emily smiled and took hold of the thick base of his cock until he let out a strangled moan, “you're a big one, lets see if it ll fits.” She opened her mouth ad took him inside. Her tongue swirling all around his shaft, getting hit wet and easier to take in.

“Fuck1!” Balty screamed and threw his head back, his eyes rolling back until he couldn't see anything. Her mouth was perfect, wet and warm as her tongue slathered him up and those lips closed around him, “suck me Emily!”

She hollowed out her cheeks and took as much of him in as she could. It took her a few moments but eventually she was able to take every inch of him inside. She was vaguely aware of the bard boards under her knees but when she grabbed aholdof both sides of her head and began to thrust slowly, she lost that rain of thought. Hitting the back of her throat with each snap of his hips.

“Holy fuck this mouth..” He trailed off as she sucked him harder, “fuck, get up here before I come all inside this mouth of yours.”

Balty helped her up and pushed her up against the railing again. One of his hands going behind her knee so her leg was lifted up to rest on his hip. He took her mouth again in a much rougher kiss than before, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Her hands gripped his naked back, digging her nails into his chilled skin.

“Balty, I need you right now.” She begged him, kissing from his lips to his sculpted jaw and onto his neck. Sucking his skin into her mouth. She couldn't help but to grind herself against his thigh, “take me, right here and now.”

Her lips on his neck made him shudder, “you want me to fuck you against the railing, in the pouring rain?”

“Yes, fuck yes.” She grabbed his hand and put it between her legs. Digging her fingers against his so the right amount of pleasure was added, “don't you want to?”

Balty growled and rubbed over her pussy, through her panties, “I wanna fuck you all over this place. I want you in every position we could think of.” His hands moved from her back, down to her ass. He gripped her and lifted her up until she was able to lock her legs around his hips His freed cock pressing into the wetness of her panties.

Emily held onto him as he stepped out of his jeans and walked naked toward the sliding glass door that would lead inside. She couldn't believe this was happening, she wad wanted him since he had moved in across from her. Emily had teased him on purpose and now wasn't any different. She moved to the side of his neck and started to suck right over his vein. His reaction was instant, he groaned and his grip on her ass got tighter. Pressing himself more against her with her back against the door, trying to get closer to her.

“You better watch it with how you use that mouth.” He half warned playfully and half begged her to keep going.

“Oh, and why is that?”

“Because when that mouth is on me, I wanna come all over your body.” He moved away from the door and was able to walk through it.

Emily giggled, “you say that like its a b ad thing. You telling me that you don't want to come all over me?”

He eyed the kitchen counted and set her right on the edge of it. He hands moved from her thighs up to her neck and slowly pushed until she was laying flat on her back, “and no, I don't want to just come all over this sexy body of yours, I want to come inside you. I want to fill you up with my come until it drips out of you.” Balty bent forward and sucked on her neck, just how she did his. Tasting the water off her skin, between her breasts.

“Why do you want to come inside me Balty?” Emily asked, putting her hands into his hair and trying to push him down, her legs split wide for him.

Another kiss at the top of her panties, his brown eyes flicked up to her dazzling blue ones, darker from lust, “I want you to smell like me and to taste like me to show everyone you are mine.”

“You think I'm yours?” she moaned and wanted so badly for him to push her panties to the side and to finally feel that tongue on her but he was taking his sweet time.

Balty opened his mouth wide and lowered his head so he sucked on her pussy through the panties. Seeing her body arching up immediately, pushing herself up into his face. He gripped her hips and pulled her further down the counter top. Hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties, he pulled hard and the wet lace split in two pieces and he was able to use his teeth to pull them off of her.

“You are mine Emily.” He looked at her perfect pussy, so smooth and wet for him. He kissed down her inner thighs and teased her with his tongue. Quick swipes of his tongue up her center, then flicking over her clit before sucking on it, using his teeth to nibble at it. He was driving them both crazy and he had never tasted something so good in his life.

“Fuck Balty, don't stop!” Emily moaned and propped up on her elbows to watch him open his mouth wider and make out with her pussy, pushing his tongue deep inside before quick flicks of his tongue. It was a torture of the best kind.

He pulled away and felt drunk off her taste and her smell. He kissed up her hips and her belly, his hands running slowly up her sides while he mouth caught up. He pulled the cups of her bra down to release her large breasts, seeing her nipples hard and ready for his mouth. Balty sucked on each of her nipples until she was writhing under him. Her legs locked around his ass and the head of his cock kept rubbing right between her slick folds. Making them both pant and moan. He moved up to her mouth and took his time kissing her, moving the lower half of his body so his cock and her pussy got some attention.

“You feel so good against me Emily, so wet and slick.” He pumped his hips forward again and her folds split and he could feel her tight little opening

“Just do it please, I don't want to wait anymore.” she begged him, tilting her body up so she could try and get him inside of her.

He slid her to the edge of the counter and stood up. Grabbing his cock he stroked it a few times and pushed it against her entrance. Her mouth opened wide and her eyes clothes as he pushed in slowly. His cock being enveloped inside her tight heat, Balty gripped her hips and pushed all the way in.

“Holy shit!” he groaned and closed his eyes, trying to fight through her tightness. Her nails dug into his ass, pushing him in deeper.

“You're so big..fuck...just hurry!!” She begged and sucked right on the spot on his neck that he warned her about. She felt his cock twitch and he thrusted in hard. Knocking her back but she was there to hold on tight, feeling him pumping in and out of her body.

He moved every muscle he had in his body when he thrusted, his shoulders rolling like his hips, his legs pushing against the floor, the death grip on her hips kept her from moving as he fucked into her hard. Remembering every time he had to jerk off to just a small glance from her, it was nothing compared to this. She was so tight he could barely breathe, feeling the tip of his cock already wanting to explode.

“Fuck Balty, I feel it already..I don't think I can stop it.” Emily begged and bit into his shoulder.

He growled and pulled back to look down and watch every time her body took each hard thrust of his body, “you wanna come for me Emily?”

She groaned, “please, please let me come!!”

“Oh fuck, I feel it Emily. Just like that, fuck please don't stop!!” He growled and felt her come all over his cock, her body thrashing around as she poured all over him. She screamed his name and it was all it took to set him off. He came hard, mind blowing. He kept thrusting as much as he could when he came but exhaustion took him and he began to sag, his hips going still.

Her breathing as hard and he could feel the sweat on her body, “wow, why dint we do this earlier?”

Balty laughed and leaned down to kiss her, “I wanted to and fuck doing it myself never felt this fucking great. God damn.”

Emily smiled, “yeah, it never was this good when I did it myself either.”

He grinned down at her, “oh really, you have been working yourself over thinking about me huh?”

She shrugged, “did a few times, wast very good alone. Good thing I had help.”

He turned his head in confusion, “help huh, from what?”

Emily grinned at him, “from my boyfriend of course.”

“You're what??!” He almost yelled but the door behind him opened and a man was standing in the doorway, his large arms crossed over his chest.

“Yeah, her boyfriend. My name is Norman”


End file.
